{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Although infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has been widely researched, there is\par still not yet definitive proof of its pathogenesis in the human body. Conflicting theories exist regarding exact\par mechanisms in the progression from HIV infection to AIDS. Unfortunately, no one theory has been accepted\par that definitively explains the ability of HIV to evade our immune response. It is true that scientific research\par has produced therapeutic products for HIV-infected individuals that can increase their life-spans and reduce\par the incidence of opportunistic infections, which caused so much morbidity and mortality at the beginning of\par the pandemic. But despite highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART), HIV-associated malignancies still\par cause almost a third of the deaths in HIV disease and research questions abound. For instance, elucidation\par is needed to explain the recent increase in non-AIDS defining malignancies; why some of these\par malignancies present with such aggressiveness as compared to the general population; why increases in\par lung cancer are not explained by the unusually high incidence of smoking present in this population, etc.\par Clearly, we need to unravel the aura of HIV-associated malignancies. Therefore, having resources available\par to investigators working in this important area of HIV research is of paramount importance.\par The National AIDS and Cancer Specimen Resource (ACSR) fills an important role by making available\par necessary biospecimens and associated clinical data to investigators. The East Coast AIDS and Cancer\par Specimen Resource (EC ACSR) led by the George Washington University Medical Center (GWUMC), is one\par of the most active members of the National ACSR. The major goals of the EC ACSR are to 1) support the\par National ACSR (following the NCI Best Practices for Biospecimen Resources, the ACSR Manual of\par Operations and the ACSR Standard Operating Procedures) as a productive Regional Biospecimen\par Repository (RBR) by participating in a significant way to assist investigators in the area of HIV-associated\par malignancy research, 2) continue as a major team member in the scientific and administrative functions of\par the ACSR, and 3) facilitate interdisciplinary HIV-related studies and the ACSR.\par \par }